Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado
by Claire Kennedy Uchiha
Summary: Una historia muy dramatica Ginny quiere regresar con harry pero el ama a otra, no apta para fans de Ginny Wesley por favor dejen reviews


_Hola a todos esta ves les traigo un fic con mucho drama, solo les digo algo es un H/Hr aunque en un principio no lo parezca, y no es apto para simpatizantes de la pareja de H/G ¡que conste que lo advierto desde ahora eh!_

_NOTA:aprovecho para agradeceles a todos los reviews que me han mandado en mis otras historias _

ღ Como yo nadie te ha amado ღ

Era una tarde soleada en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, y el trio dorado del colegio estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran arbol frente al lago, platicaban animadamente y observaban al calamar gigante.

Una alumna pelirroja de apellido Weasley, miraba al trio en el cual se encontraba su hermano, Ron, una de sus mejores amigas, Hermione, y…él, el del cabello color negro azabache, el de los ojos verde esmeralda y la sonrisa tan linda que a ella le encantaba, era su sexto año en Hogwarts y el séptimo de él , el señor tenebroso habia sido derrotado hace mas de 3 meses, Harry, junto con Hermione y Ron habian destruido los fragmentos de su alma y Harry habia dado el golpe final al mago tenebroso, eso sin duda habia sido bueno, pero a Ginebra eso no le interesaba demasiado, lo que en verdad le interesaba era que EL le habia dicho que en cuanto las cosas se calmaran volverian pero… Harry casi nunca hablaba con ella de hecho se la pasaba con Hermione no sabia porque pero aun parecian ser los mejores amigos, pero eso ella no se lo tragaba, estaba muy celosa, ya que cuando Ron estudiaba ellos estaban siempre juntos,aun recordaba lo que paso en el entrenamiento de Quiddich cuando Ginny intentò hablar con el:

_FLASH BACK_

-Suficiente, es todo por hoy, seguiremos entrenando el sabado.- dijo el capitan del equipo de Quiddich de Griffindor, Harry Potter.

Los jugadores fueron a los vestidores y una ves bañados y cambiados se disponian a ir al Gran Comedor a cenar, Ron y la mayoria de los jugadores se fueron argumentando que sus respectivas novias y novios los esperaban, Harry por alguna extraña razon, veia a las gradas, y se disponia a salir cuando la pelirroja le llamo.

-Mm. ¿Harry?, ¿podemos hablar?-le preguntò timidamente

-Eh,si pero, ¿ahora?- le pregunto el pelinegro

-si es que es muy importante- le dijo Ginny

- Esta bien pero se rapida, es que necesto hacer algo- le respondio Harry mala señal penso ella.

- Harry, nosotros terminamos nuestra relacion a causa de Voldemort, pienso que ahora que se ha ido, ya sabes nosotros podemos volver, yo aun te amo y estoy segura que tu aun me amas- le dijo Ginny muy decidida

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar,  
ni ese frió en tus ojos al mirar  
no, no vi la realidad, me ibas a  
dejar.  
_

Harry no dijo nada, penso muy bien lo que iba a decir

-Ginny, la verdad es que… yo no quiero volver contigo, no te ofendas pero creo que lo que vivimos fue… algo que ya paso, me gustabas de verdad pero creo que solo fue eso, me gustabas y ahora ya no.- le dijo Harry muy pausadamente.

-¡NO!, no me pudiste olvidar tan rapido es imposible, ¿es una broma cierto?-dijo la pelirroja muy alterada- Yo soy el amor de tu vida Harry como yo nadie te va a amar eso te lo puedo asegurar- la pelirroja estaba desesperada, no podia creerlo, Harry no queria volver con ella. Sintio unas lágrimas corrrer por sus mejillas pero Harry en ves de consolarla de dijo:

-Ginny no quiero que te sientas mal pero lo nuestro ya acabo, lo siento- y salio fuera de los vestidores.

-

_Dicen que la vida, no es como la ves  
para aprender hay que caer,  
para ganar hay que perder, lo di todo por ti._

Ginny salio de los vestidores secandose las lagrimas y al salir vio lo mas doloroso que habia visto en su vida:

Harry y Hermione caminaban juntos hacia el lago tomados de la mano, parecian muy felices, la pelirroja, maldijo a ambos, pero ella no los dejaria estar juntos, no era posible que Hermione saliera con Harry pero no lo perderia, y no podia ser cierto era mentira.

_Llore y llore, y jure que no  
iba a perderte, trate y trate de  
negar este amor tantas veces, baby…_

Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado.  
FIN DEL _FLASH BACK_

_  
_A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto temprano, habia salida a Hogsmade, penso que era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas con Harry, era visiblemente obvio que la castaña no podia competir con ella, pensaba,(N.A. jajaja si claro como si fuera posible que le llegara a los talones a Herms!) ella tenia a todos en el colegio a sus pies, Hermione se la pasaba en la biblioteca _con Harry, ella se la pasa con Harry, con MI Harry,_pensaba alarmada la pelirroja.

Bajo a la sala comun esperando ver a Harry, y cuando lo vio bajando las escaleras lo llamo:

-Hola Harry, Mm. Oye, si no tienes planes para hoy, ¿ te gustaria ir conmigo a Hogsmade? Ya sabes, para aclarar las cosas sobre nosotros- le dijo Ginny algo nerviosa

-Mira Ginny, yo… no se como decirte esto pero… no puedo salir contigo, ya te lo dije ayer, no quiero volver contigo, y no es por ti, eres muy bonita, pero yo no soy para ti, ni tu para mi, lo siento. Escucha no es facil para mi decirte esto pero, estoy enamorado de otra persona.

- ¡¡No, ya te lo dije, yo te amo , no puedo estar sin ti!!.-le dijo Ginny muy alterada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ginny estas muy alterada, ya te dije lo que tenia que decirte, lo siento.

En ese preciso instante, Hermione bajo de las escaleras y saludo a Ginny cordialmente y le pregunto que què le pasaba como una amiga pero la pelirroja que acaba de comprender la situación le respondio:

¡TU!- acuso a la castaña- pense que eras mi amiga! Como es que sales con MI Harry!. Y tu Harry ¿no podrias haber elegido a alguien mejor? Ella es muy inferior a nosotros cielo, ademas tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro ¡¡no me pudiste olvidar!! Simplemente no pudiste olvidarme ¡yo se que aun me amas!¿por que no lo admites? ¿ no recuerdas los momentos que pasamos juntos?

-Ginny ya me arte de este juego! Yo amo a Hemione y no la dejare de amar solo porque tu tienes una obsesión conmigo, no me amas Ginny entiendelo.

_Cada hora una eternidad, cada  
amanecer, un comenzar; ilusiones  
nada mas, que fácil fue soñar..._

Tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar, nos dejamos  
desafiar y hoy nada es igual.

Y diciendo esto el moreno tomo del la mano a la castaña y salieron de la sala común ante la enojada pelirroja.

En Hogsmade:

Harry iba de la mano con Hermione y mientras caminaban la llevo a un hermoso lago , la tomo de ambas manos y le dijo:

-Hermione, no quiero que lo que dijo Ginny afecte nuestra relacion, tu eres la persona con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, ¡TE AMO!, te amo como nuca he amado ni amare a nadie, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no pienso dejarte ir jamas. En este lugar quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo ahora mismo.

-Oh Harry, por supuesto que si quiero casarme contigo, yo tambien TE AMO desde cuarto año aunque eso ya lo sabias, desde que empezamos esta relacion en secreto supe que pasaría contigo el resto de mi vida.

Dicho esto, Harry y Hermione se casaron en Hogsmade y como Ron estaba ahí con Luna, ellos fueron sus testigos. Todo parecia estar bien y perfecto para los dos enamorados, pero en el castillo la noticia del casamiento de Harry y Hemrione ya se habia propagado y llegado a los oidos de cierta pelirroja quien al escuchar la noticia penso que era broma, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era asi.

" No puede ser cierto ellos no han podido" pensaba mientras sin saber como llego ahí estaba en las mazmorras y vio a un chico de cabellos rubios el cual estaba sentado en un balcon, la vio llegar y dijo:

-asi que la pequeña Wesley viene a buscar consuelo luego de que Potter la dejo por Granger, que triste.

Y luego de esto agarro a la pelirroja en sus brazos y la beso, ella correspondio al beso que iba aumentando de tono…

Al dia siguiente solo se rumoraba dos cosas en Hogwarts, una de ellas, por supuesto, la boda clandestina y oculta de Harry y Hermione y la otra el como habian encontrado a Ginny Wesley con Draco Malfoy por la mañana ( N, de la A eso se lo pueden imaginar ustedes xD)

_Se en verdad que el amor_

_Al final siempre duele, no lo puede salvar y hoy _

_Voy a pagarlo con creces_

Esta vez la pasión ha ganado y   
por eso sigo esperando, como yo  
como yo nadie te ha amado.  


Harry paseaba por el castillo solo ya que su esposa Hermione se habia quedado en la habitación recogiendo sus cosas ya que esa seria la ultima noche que pasarian en Hogwarts cuando se encontro con Ginny, la reputacion de la pelirroja habia bajado mucho desde que la encontraron con Draco luego de jurar y perjurar que ella amaba a Harry, Harry se preparaba para irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible ya que no queria discutir con la pelirroja pero esta le dijo:

-Harry, lamento haberme interpuesto en tu relacion con Hermione pero es que yo te amo

-¡Ginny por favor! Te encuentran con Draco y me amas, estas esperando un hijo de Draco y dices que me amas! ¿No crees que es ironico?- le dijo el moreno

-Eso fue algo pasajero te juro de que te amo por favor vuelve a mi como yo nadie te ha…

-NO! ¡Como tu nadie me ha amado porque Hermione me quiere muchisimo mas que tu ella si me ama, me lo ha demostrado y con ella pasare el resto de mis dias te guste o no!

Y diciendo esto el pelinegro se fue de ahí.

_Años después_

Ron y Luna se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos , Harry y Hermione estan en espera de otro bebe ya que ya tienen un hijo presioso de seis años.

En cuanto a Ginny, se caso con Draco, luego de aceptar que lo suyo con Harry fue solo obsesión se caso con Draco y nunca mas regresaron a Londres ya que esa boda no causo mas que pesares a toda la familia Wesley. Ahora Harry y Hermione viven muy contentos y no hay poder magico en el mundo que pueda separarlos.

_Bueno estoy preparada para todos los jitomatazos que me quieran dar, no me gusto el fic pero la verdad es lo que me gustaria que pasara, que Ginny se vaya con Draco y q no volvieran jamas hehe bueno espero q me dejen reviews con carino:_

_Samantha G.P._


End file.
